The God-Sister of a Lupin
by Kennedy1ab
Summary: Of a little girl who spends her life without proper family but, throughout her life she finds out she had one all along. Rated T just in case.
1. Aquarius A Brook

Chapter 1.

EVERYTHING EXCEPT A FEW CHARACTERS BELONG TO J.

CHARACTER Introduction

(Takes place when she is nine)

Full name: Aquarius Ariel Brook

Birth date: February 5th 1962

Nicknames: Aqua, Ari, 'Qua, Luna (animagus nickname)

Friends: Remus lupin, Sirius black, James Potter, Lily Evans, Oscar Enid.(Will show later, Is a character I created)

Looks: Aqua blue eyes with touches of green, light brown hair that is almost gold, and a button nose.

Abilities: metamorphmagus, animagus(for Remus)(it's also a wolf), could produce a patronus charm at age 5 ( also a wolf)(It used to be a peacock but it changed without her knowledge) with wandless Magic, had a the worst temper that can top any redhead.

Personality: shy, but once you get to know her she is very nice and is practically a marshmallow that could kill you sometimes. She also is very smart. She is the definition of looks like a cinnamon roll but can kill you.

House: You'll find out

Favorite color: lilac

Blood status: pure blood (but she thinks she is a muggleborn)

Boggart: dementor( her worst memory is her mother and father dying in front of her)

Wand: ash, dragon heartstrings core, 13", brittle flexibility

Facts:

Has thrown Remus out of a two story window for waking her up before 8:00 in the morning.

Is stronger than Remus even though he has werewolf strength.

Is like 20 MRS WEASLEYS when she is mad (and you know it's bad when she is even like one mrs weasley)

She can speak many different languages and tought remus 2

She has a voice in her head that tells her when somebody is lying or not or if they are telling the full truth or not

She knows all the secret passageways somehow (without any marauders help)

She is practically a hufflepuff/ marshmallow

Doesn't like to wear dresses

What metamorphmagus hair colors mean :

Red: Bold , angry

Orange: excited, friendly, cheerful, confident

Yellow: optimistic, scared, surprised

Green: peaceful, calm

Purple: Imaginative, creative, wise

Brown: guilty

Pink: in love

Blue: sad


	2. Oscar D Enid

Chapter 2.

SAME DISCLAIMER AS FIRST CHAPTER

Oscar Enid (If you see any 'Bruce's then just mentally change it to Oscar)

Full name : Oscar Daniel Enid

Birth date: November 18 1961

Nicknames: Bru, Foxy (animagus nickname)

Friends: Aquarius Brook, Remus Lupin, Lily Evans, Sirius Black, James Potter.

Looks: Blonde hair, green eyes

Abilities: Animagus.

Personality : Shy, dependent on other people most of the time but not a peter pettigrew, kind.

House : You'll find out!

Favorite color: Purple

Blood status: Half- blood

Boggart: an angry Aqua's face

Wand : Red Oak,12", Dragon heartstring core (Aqua's twin core)


	3. The Beginning

ALWAYS SAME DISCLAIMER

Remus has a god-sister and she is 2 years younger her name is Aquarius Ariel Brook. She is very tough but very shy. Her birth parents are dead because her dad had a mental illness that made him go crazy and one day he tied Allegra Farrah Brook (maiden name: Griffith) and Aquarius to different chairs and he killed her mother in front of her when she was almost 5. He killed the woman with an axe and 'he' is named Tholl Allocco Brook. After he killed Allegra he killed himself with a gun leaving poor Aquarius an orphan. She grew up with Remus since she was born but at age 4 almost 5 she moved into the lupin house. She doesn't call them her family as 'you only have one family and calling others as such can be hurtful to your real family' but she loves them like a real family and the feelings are mutual.

She hated it. She hated it when somebody asked why she didn't live with her parents. They would always ask. She would tell, but scare them away. She hated where she lived. Everyday she looked out the window she would see where "it" happened. She understood though. She knew they couldn't move away. They didn't have enough money. It still hurt to look but, she couldn't look away. Thats where 'it' happened. Thats where she was forced to watch her father kill her mother. That where she was forced to see her father hill himself. She was kept there brooding for awhile.

Remus POV:

I walked down stairs after a mild full moon and saw Aqua brooding. I came up behind her and hugged her when I realized where she was looking. Its been five years since her parents died. Every year on August 17th we grieve for her parents, but this year my parents forgot and Aqua is taking it personally. She looked at me and hugged me back. I could feel her crying. She stopped hugging me and ran upstairs.I chased after her and found her crying in her bed. I went over to her and hugged her. After about eight minutes of her crying in my arms I heard the doorbell ring.

"Go get the door R.J." Aqua said (A/N R.J. means Remus John)

"Okay 'Qua."

I ran out of the room and sort of stumbled- okay I fell down the stair but still went to the door. When I open it I saw a man with a long white beard and purple robes that reach the floor.

"Hello young man, I am Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. May I come in?"

"S-sure." I stepped out of the way and let the old man in.


	4. Letters to a new life

SAME DISCLAIMER

Remus POV:

My Mother walked into the living room from the kitchen and went to talk to Albus. With my werewolf hearing I caught some of the conversation, like 'He can't Albus' or 'he's a werewolf'. I looked upstairs and saw Aqua paying all her attention to the conversation. I knew about her powers and knowing if somebody is lying. I wonder if she can hear the conversation.I snuck upstairs and found out that is was way easier to hear that way.

"Mr. Dumbledore, he simply can't go. He's too dangerous to other children. What if somebody found out! Everybody would know!"

I was listening so intently that I didn't realize that I had a tear running down my face and Aqua was hugging me comfortingly. When I heard Dumbledore started talking I zoned back in,

"I assure you Mrs. Lupin, he will be perfectly safe. We have planted a tree called the Whomping Willow that has a secret passage to a shack in Hogmeade (sp?) that is charmed by our best professors to make sure he wouldn't get loose as a werewolf. Nobody will be harmed and we have a very experienced medi witch that will help every month." Dumbledore said as if begging her.

I snuck a look at Aqua and she nodded as if she was saying he is telling the truth. I had a rush of happiness. Thoughts ran through my head. What if I could actually go to school. I could have friends. Not that Aqua isn't my friend, but I need other people to be friends with. I can't have friends though. Im too dangerous. I felt another hug by Aqua. I wonder if she can read my mind. Man, that kid is crazy. Aqua gave me a glare. Oh I swear if she can also read my mind on top of being able to tell if I'm lying and she is a animagus _and_ a metamorphmagus. Dang she has everything. I saw a tear trickle down her face.

"What's wrong 'Qua?" I whispered

"I don't have parents. You do. I might have advantages in life but no parents." she whispered back

"You can read minds too?" I said even quieter

"Yeah, but I didn't tell anybody. Please don't tell Auntie Hope or Uncle Lyall, please." She begged

"I won't, but lets be quiet."

I thought i heard a little voice say "Okay Jay" (A/N Jay would mean the J in R.J) but I dismissed it.

"May I see Remus to talk to him, Mrs. Lupin?" Dumbledore said

"Yes, I'll go get him but, call me Hope."

"Oh yes, then If I can call you Hope then you can call me Albus."

Aqua and I silently ran into my room to seem like we weren't listening.

"Remus, dear, come downstairs." My mother said walking into the door.

"Yes, Mom." I said getting up.

Aqua grabbed my hand and followed mom and I. I could see that Aqua's hair went from orange to yellow. She's probably scared, but she looks ready for whatever is coming. I squeezed her hand as if to say 'it's okay'. We went downstairs and saw Dumbledore standing there ready to talk to me.

"Hello Mr. Lupin. Oh, who are you little girl?" He asked

"I'm Aquarius Brook." she said. I could feel her physically shaking.

"Im Albus Dumbledore headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"I wish I could go..." she said looking sad and her hair turned blue. (A/N that means sad)

"Oh why on the world can you not?" He said looking curious

"I might be a Squib, and I'm too young." her shoulders sinking

"I assure you you will go to Hogwarts in two years." He said, She nodded, he must be telling the truth then.

"So, didn't you want to talk to me?"

"Oh, Yes Mr. Lupin."

"It's Remus, Mr. Dumbledore."

"I'll go make some hot chocolate, Aqua, dear do you want to come?" Mother said

"No I'm perfectly fine, Hope." Aqua said through gritted teeth, her hair turning red.

We all knew, except Dumbledore, knew that when she didn't use Auntie, Uncle or any nicknames she was mad, and the red hair made both of our eyes widen in fear. That girl was scary. I would never forget the time she threw me out of the two story window. Sure there was snow to cushion my fall but I was in my boxers and I only woke her up before 8:00, I didn't Poor water on her or push her out of bed.

"I-It's okay mom, s-she can stayyy." I said my voice quivering. My mom nodded and busted out of the room wondering what she did wrong.

"Are you sure you want her here for this conversation, Remus, It is a quite private thing to talk about." He said an eyebrow raised

"She knows about my lycanthropy if thats what you mean, Sir." I said calmly

"Oh, yes that is exactly it Mr.- Remus." He said giving Aqua a look when she sniggered at the idea of my name being Mr. Remus.

"I think you can go to Hogwarts Remus." My heart gave a flutter. Sure I heard it no more then 20 minutes ago, but it was just too good to be true. "We will have to take a few safety precautions of course, But all in all it is perfectly safe for you to go to Hogwarts. If anybody were to find out and tell they will get expelled and I will erase that from their memory, and everybody they told, of the event. You would transform inside a shack in Hogsmeade. The way to get in is hidden under a tree we planted this year. There are many charms put on the tree and the shack preformed by our most skilled professors and myself. I assure you everybody will be safe." I felt a squeeze from Aqua's hand. We made a deal sort of thing. One squeeze is the truth two is a lie and three is other.

"Really? It's perfectly safe for other students? They won't get hurt? What will happen to me after the transforming? I get pretty beaten up." I said scared, I snuck a look at Aqua who's hair was purple. Her hair is always purple, though its not the natural color. Whenever she looks at me I see a slight pink in her hair. I wonder if thats her natural metamorphmagus hair color.

"Oh, yes (A/N He says that a lot doesn't he?) we have a very skilled medi witch to help you. She will always lead you to the Whomping Willow, the tree."

"Okay that's amazing."

"Here is your Hogwarts letter Remus."

I opened it and read it.

Dear Mr. Lupin,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been **accepted** at **Hogwarts** School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Your's sincerely,

Minerva Mgonagall

Deputy Headmistress

There was a letter inside. It read,

Students must acquire, (A/N please comment if i got anything wrong. Is it 'students must acquire'?)

Three Sets of Plain Work Robes (Black) One Plain Pointed Hat (Black) for day wear One Pair of Protective Gloves (dragon hide or similar) One Winter Cloak (Black, silver fastenings) Please note that all student's clothes should carry name-tags at all times. Books _The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 1_ by Miranda Goshawk _A History of Magic_ by Bathilda Bagshot _Magical Theory_ by Adalbert Waffling _A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_ by Emeric Switch _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_ by Phyllida Spore _Magical Drafts and Potions_ by Arsenius Jigger _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ by Newt Scamander _The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_ by Quentin Trimble Other Equipment 1 Wand 1 Cauldron (pewter, standard size 2) 1 set of glass or crystal phials 1 telescope 1 set of brass scales Students may also bring an Owl, a Cat or a Toad.[1] PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS.

I was amazed and was loving every moment. I was just waiting to wake up from this amazing dream to live a life a knowledgeless werewolf. Aqua gave him a sad look knowing what he was thinking.


	5. Hogwarts

SAME DISCLAIMER AS FIRST CHAPTER!

A/N- Happy Halloween eve to anybody actually reading this! Before I begin I would like to ask if I should put Aqua in Hufflepuff or Gryffindor. I personally would put her in Gryffindor but, I think I should ask whoever is reading this where I should put her. If I get no comments I'll jus punter in Gryffindor. Now on with the story!

Remus POV:

It's been about two weeks since I got my letter from hogwarts. Aqua is coming too, for her safety. She won't be going as a student though. She will be going as my pet cat since, she can't be an owl because she has no sense of direction and she didn't want to be a toad. (A/N I bet some of you are confused. Just in case of you are, the girl is also a shapeshifter. Let's say that's what happens when you're a metamorphmagus and an animagus)

So, she will be my pet cat. When she transforms she becomes a cute little gray cat with a black nose that looks like a heart and white paws and stomach.

"C'mon 'Qua were going to hogwarts!" I yelled from downstairs.

"You better treat me good or I'm calling the ASPCA!" She yelled back coming downstairs.

"Okay 'Qua come on, get into the cage! We have to go! Dad will shrink your stuff-Come on!" I said loudly.

She came to a stop next to the cage and glared at it.

"You know you're supposed to go inside the cage not glare at it." I said sarcastically. She gave me a tiny glare then changed into a kitten and went into the cage.

"Okay I'm going to hold my trunk and dad will hold you." The little kitten nodded and curled up in her blankets.

I decided to 'name' her Ariel and just call her Ari since it's her nickname for Ariel. Dad (Lyall) came in and picked up the cage.

"Okay kids, I'm going to apperate (sp?) to the platform, Remus grab my hand." Dad said.

" 'Kay dad." I grabbed his hand and It looked like the world was spinning around us. We landed on the platform and I saw my dad looking green and Aqua looked too green for a kitten. I mean no cat should be green

"Ugh I've been doing that for more than twenty years and it still effects me." Dad said still looking very green.

"Alright you two, be safe, be nice, and for Merlin's sake try not to fall. Especially you Remus, you are the clumsiest little arse **(A/N or ass)** i've ever seen."

"Daaaaaaaaaad..." I said turning red. I heard a snigger and looked at the kitten who looked like she would be rolling on the ground with tears running down her face. She caught my eye and I fell over. Damn, he was right.

"Merlin's beard Remus you weren't even moving." Dad said face palming himself.

"Bye, Dad." I said hugging him. I looked down at Aqua and she gave me a face that clearly said 'If you drop me i'll kill you' so I was very careful not wanting to get on the bad side of the kitten. I got into a compartment and set her down. I tried lifting my trunk but even with my werewolf strength I couldn't lift it.

"Mew?" I looked at Aqua and she had a face on that clearly asked 'you need help?'.

"Yes, help." I said letting her out of the cage.

She transformed into herself and picked up the trunk with ease, hugged me, transformed back then went into the cage. I looked at her and she looked sad. It's like she wants to be comforted.

"Something wrong?" I asked after about thirty minutes and that's when the compartment door opened.

"Can we sit here?" A boy with messy black hair and hazel eyes said while laughing, pointing at a boy next to him who also had black hair but his was curly and he had stormy gray eyes.

"I don't see why not." I said. They looked at each other then looked back at me.

"That's a yes, right?" The one with curly hair said.

"Yes, you can sit here." I said

"Oh, thanks well, I'm James Potter." The one with hazel eyes and messy hair said.

"And i'm Sirius Black." I heard sniggering and I looked over to Aqua who was trying to contain her laughter.  
"Your cat has a weird sense of humor." Sirius said looking at Aqua, obviously very confused.

"Is that normal cat behavior?" James said also confused.

"I don't think so, maybe it was just a very long sneeze." I said knowing full well that Aqua just laughed at the poor boy.

"I don't think so..." Sirius said trailing off.

After a few hours we got to Hogwarts. We were guided by a giant man named Hagrid. He took us into some boats then gave us to a very strict looking lady who introduced herself as Professor Mcgonagall, head of Gryffindor house. She lead us up to a stool in front of the whole school. The stool had a dirty old hat on it. I wasn't really listening to the sorting but I listened to a few people.

"Black, Sirius" My ears perked up.

The hat was dropped onto his head eyes covered. I saw him mouth something, but with my werewolf hearing I caught,'hmmmm... Slytherin mayb-' then Sirius's voice, 'Don't you f***ing dare.' I raised my eyes and the hat called,

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Then,

"Lupin, Remus" Minnie called **(A/N Im just going to call her minnie, Ok? Ok.)**

"GO REMMY! WOO!" I looked behind me to see Sirius standing up chanting for me.

I walked up to the stool and sat on it. The hat went over my eyes blocking the light.

"Ah.. Brilliant mind I see, Plenty of courage, Oh yes, and a werewolf, quite brave of you to come here.

I held my breath. It wouldn't tell anybody would it? Did it?

"My, My I won't tell anybody, your secrets are safe with me my boy, now where to put you. Ravenclaw seems like a good choice, but Ah.. I know just where to put you."

"GRYFFINDOR!" I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding, and scampered off to go to the Gryffindor table. There I was greeted by Ari jumping onto my head.

"How the hell did that bloody cat get in here?" Sirius said amazed

"Potter, James" My head whipped around. The hat barley touched his head before shouting,

"GRYFFINDOR!" Sirius and I yelled and clapped, Ari gave some sort of wolf howl, but it sounded weird since she is a cat.

"What the bloody fu- sorry hell did that bleeding cat just do?" Sirius asked giving Ari a weird look. James came over and sat down.

"Which one of you did that god-awful wolf howl?" James asked laughing.

"It was Remus's bloody cat. It's mental." Sirius said still glaring at the cat.

After dinner the prefects lead us to a portrait of 'The Fat Lady' And gave the password, Skittles, showed us our dorms. Sirius, James, This Boy Peter and I all shared.


	6. Same Moon, Different Place

SAME DISCLAIM ALWAYS

Aqua POV (yay) :

Remus's friends are growing more suspicious of me. Every time I'm around they give me a dirty look and a glare. I think they know I'm an animagus. Why would they be glaring at me if they didn't think I was a fake. I'm aloud to transform into a person but I have to make sure that I'm not being watched when I transform. I'm aloud to walk around and let people see me, they just can't see my transformation. I don't know why I'm aloud to walk around in human form or why I have to be a kitten when I can walk around in my human form. Right now I'm laying on Remus's bed and both Sirius and James are starring at me. They have been for about fifteen minutes. I started to get up. It's the full moon and I need to be with Remus. I stretched and went to the door.

"Stop Ariel." Sirius said and scooped me up.

I started hissing and attacking him. I need to get to Remus. Now. He dropped me in fright and I ran off . He and James ran after me. I ran down too many stairs to count. They still ran, they didn't stop and neither did I. I saw natural light and I ran towards it. I ran outside inching towards the Whomping Willow. I slid under the branches easily and got into the secret passage. The boys both stared at me in shock, trying to get passed the branches. The branches sent them flying across the field.I transformed into a wolf, I am ready to be with Remus, I hope he isn't transformed yet. I walked into the room in the shack that Remus was in. He looked so shocked, but then he looked a little sad.

"Why are you here? What if you get hurt? How did you get in here?" He asked quickly.

I transformed into a person and answered calmly-

"Why would I ever leave you alone on one of these days? I don't care if I get hurt, Because if you're alone then you hurt yourself, and I can't let you do that to yourself. And I heard Dumbledore say there was a passage in a tree and I knew that he said it is a whomping willow meaning it's probably a willow tree that hits and that lead me to this tree." I said as though it was obvious.

His body started going rigid, I transformed into a wolf and waited for it to be over, I knew that if I tried to help that it would just make it worse. When he is around other animals he wants to eat them but, if he is around and animagus he senses the human and animal part of the animagus and knows deep down inside they both are animals and people, so they make friends with each other.

After Remus transformed back I had to leave. I left in my cat form and went into the Hospital wing to see my Godparents, I knew they would make sure that he was okay after his first transformation here. I saw them and transformed into a person. They jumped when I popped into view.

"Oh… hello dear, i'll go get Remus." Madam Pomfrey said walking out.

"Excuse me Madam, can I go get Remus with you?" I said Hopefully. She glanced at Dumbledore then my Godparents and all three nodded.

"Okay dear, but he might be pretty bloodied up." She said cautiously.

" I'm always aloud to go into the basement where he goes and I see him bloodied up. I don't think it's going to be a problem, Madam." I said a little too calmly.

She lead me to The Whomping Willow. I changed into my wolf form and pressed the knot on the tree that she was trying to prod with a stick. She gave me a look. (A/N She is a registered animagus but it just says 'any' instead of an animal because she is a shapeshifter.)

"I'm an animagus, well a shapeshifter." I said again, a little too calmly.

We entered the passage and went through to the shack where Remus was. He was covered in blood, cuts everywhere. Cuts that could never get made a stretcher with magic, put Remus and a sheet to cover him and brought him to the Hospital wing. A woman with her hair tightly in a bun, a strict face and emerald green robes came in.

"Miss. Lupin come with me please." she said looking at me. I gave her a strange look, but she kept her stern one.

"I'm Mrs. Lupin ma'am" My godmother said looking at her strangely too.

"I meant this young lady, Mrs. Lupin" she said pointing her hand in my way.

"My last name is Brook Ma'am." I said, "Remus and his parents are my god family, I kept my last name."

"Oh, I'm sorry Miss. Brook, please follow me." She said slightly disgusted.

'I wonder what that was about. Is she disgusted because I chose to have my parents last name? Should I ask her? Where is she taking me?' All these thoughts were running through my head.

"Excuse me, but where are you taking me?" I asked  
"I'm taking you to the Gryffindor common room." She said scoffing slightly

"Okay, Miss, do you have a problem with me?" I asked my attitude going through the roof. She stared at me for a few seconds in shock before answering,

" Your parents, they weren't the most pleasant people." I stared at her like she had eight heads.

"What do you mean?" I asked through gritted teeth.

"Do you know about the rise of a new dark lord that happened over thirty years ago?" (A/N Lets say it happened in 1930-1940 ish kay?) I nodded, she carried on,

"Well, your parents had a big part in his rising. The Brook family were the most involved in the war and You-Know-Who's most loyal followers. After your father killed your mother he killed himself. He was ordered by You-Know-Who to kill her. He wasn't even under The Imperius Curse . All that crap about him having a mental illness is all fake." She said sadly. I stared in shock. This couldn't be the truth right? I doubed until I heard a voice in my head say "True". I felt a tear run down my face.

"I don't want to be like them." I said sadly. She looked at me, I felt her eyes burning into the top of my head. I looked up and saw the portrait of The Fat Lady

"Skittles" Minnie said. The portrait opened, we were greeted by James, Sirius and Peter.

"Where is Remus?"

"Did he leave?"

"What happened to him?"

"Remus is gone?"  
"Where is Remus?"

"Is he missing?"  
"Who is this?"

I stared in shock at the whole common room. Everybody seemed interested in the 'missing' first year. The questions kept coming. I saw my hair turn red.  
"SHUT IT!" I screamed. They immediately shut up.

"Mr. Lupin is in the Hospital wing for anybody who wants to stick their unwanted noses into somebody elses business." Minnie said

"Please go get some of Mr. Lupin's stuff, Miss Brook." She said.

I nodded and saw everybody in the common room stiffen when my name was said. Everybody must know about it then. I got some dirty looks when I went upstairs. I gave them a dirty look back. They all withered under my glare, man some brave Gryffindors. I came back downstairs with some of his homework, books, and I put his plush octopus in his bag and came down the stairs. I followed Minnie to the Hospital Wing.

Back in the Common room…

? POV:

We heard the Common room door open and Professor Mcgonagall came in with a little girl who had green/blue eyes and brown/gold hair. She looked like she was just crying. Sirius, James and Peter, some boys from my year, went up to them and kept asking where their friend Remus, another boy from my year, was. More people kept asking questions until the little girl's hair turned red and she screamed "SHUT IT!". We all shut up immediately shut up. We heard Mcgonagall say "Please go get some of Mr. Lupin's stuff, Miss Brook.". Most of us glared. Even us muggleborns knew what her family fights for and hated it. She glared back, not the same sweet innocent little girl that just came into the common room minutes ago. She came back down with Remus's bag. They left and we glared back at them. Whispers broke out.

"She is a Brook." they said disgustedly

Oh I almost forgot, My name is Lily Evans. I have red Hair and green eyes. I'm a first year at Hogwarts.

James and Sirius Ran out of the common room, most likely going to see Remus in the Hospital wing.

Sirius's POV:

*Minnie and Aqua left the common room*

"Let's go see Remus, James." I said

"Okay, let's go." He said and we started running out of the common room.

We ran all the way to the Hospital wing getting some weird looks from people in the halls. We burst into the Hospital wing to see the little girl getting held back by a man. I remember pictures of the Brooks in my house but this man looks nothing like Mr. Brook. I wonder if the Brooks are dead. I heard the girl start talking.

"Lyall I swear to Merlin let me go I want to see Remus!"

"Only if you say 'Uncle Lyall'."

"I'm stronger than you, you know that right?" she said dangerously

"You're not stronger than me. You're only a little girl. I'm a grown man." he retorted

"Try me." She said, "Arm wrestle now. No letting me win."

"Okay, but don't get sad when I win."

"You won't I'm stronger." she said back

He let her go and she grabbed a table and put it in front of them. They arm wrestled and it lasted about a five seconds before she won.

"Yes!" She said punching the air.

"How?" The man she called Lyall said amazed.

She ran towards a bed to her right and started talking in a different language.

"Hai sentito che Remus? Ho battuto tuo padre ad un braccio di ferro!"

(Did you hear that Remus? I beat your dad in a arm wrestle)

"Io non dubito che lo ha battuto. Il tuo troppo forte per il tuo bene." (I don't doubt you beat him. You're too strong for your own good.) He said back. WAIT! That's Remus's voice. Is this Remus's cousin? He never said he had a sister, or was related to the Brooks.

"REMUS" James and I screamed and ran towards him. The little girl looked mad. She looked at Remus. He shook his head no. She nodded reluctantly.

"Aqua, you're going to stay at Hogwarts with Remus. No shapeshifting or pranking. Got me?" Lyall said looking her in the eye.

"Did you ever lie to me?" She asked

"Of course not!" He said surprised

"Try not lying next time you answer that question." She said savagely.

She walked away without another word. Right after she left Ariel, came in and jumped onto Remus's bed. I scowled.

" I don't trust that cat." I said

"Yeah it attacked Sirius yesterday, Didn't it Sirius?" James asked

"Yeah your cat is mental."

He tapped her nose and said "No hurting my friends." She meowed and glared at me.

"Do you not see this cat glaring at me?" I asked watching the cat glare at me.

"Oi! Stop Ari!" He said tapping her nose again.


	7. The Day Over

Chapter 7.

3rd person:

It's been eight months since Remus's first full moon at Hogwarts and he's going home for the summer. Sirius and James will be going to Remus's house for a week or two. Dumbledore is letting Aqua start school a year early because she is smart enough. James and Sirius are getting more suspicious about Ari ( Aqua ). They always capture the cat and try to make it change into its human form.

Aqua's POV:

OH MY MERLIN! Dumbledore is letting me go to Hogwarts a year early. Tap. Tap. Tap. I slide down the railing of the stairs and open the door. Standing there is none other than Sirius Black and James Potter.

"Hello _Brook_ I heard you're going to Hogwarts this year. I bet you're going to be in Slytherin just like your parents." Sirius said

" Hello _Black_ **I** heard your whole family are Slytherins. **I** bet that I'm going to be a Gryffindor because well, that's where a 'blood traitor' went so maybe another one will." I said putting air quotes around 'blood traitor'.

"You know what blood traitor means right?" He asked with a eyebrow raised

"It's what pure blood families call people who don't go along with their beliefs." I said "but I was told i'm not a pure blood. I'm what they call a mudblood." I said calmly not knowing I just called myself a terrible word. I felt somebody come from behind me an md put a hand on my mouth.

" Don't call yourself that 'Qua." Remus reprimanded.

"Okay R.J." I said

"R.J?" James asked

"Yeah, Remus John." I said as though it was obvious.

"Come in!" I screeched as I realized we were still talking at the door.

I ran upstairs to the room Remus and I shared and sat on the bed. Sirius said my parents were Slytherins. Maybe… there muggleborn Slytherins I mean those little f***ers have to be hidden there somewhere. Maybe I was lied to… I saw something on the floor. I gasped and ran downstairs with it clutched in my hands.

"Remus!" I yelled

"What 'Qua?" He said as I approached the couch they were seated at. I stared at the file in my hand. It was my parent's murder file. It had pictures of _everything._ Even pictures of myself, tied up. I never looked into this file, but I remember the law enforcement took pictures of me when that happened. I wonder what bad it could be just to peek. I started to open it. Remus closed it quickly.

" Hey! That's all I have left of them. All I have are those files and my memory of that night." I said sadly "Can I take a peek?" I asked

" No, you can't look I don't want you to see your parents like this." He said firmly

"But I've already seen it before."

"And I don't want you to have a reminder of what everything looked like. It's bad enough you had to see what your father did and what your mother looked like when he was-" Remus shivered "-done with her." He finished shivering slightly. I saw my hair turn blue, I ran upstairs into the room Remus and I shared, closed the curtain that separated our sides of the room and sat on my bed. I didn't cry, I wouldn't. How did he know what happened to them? I never told anybody what they looked like when they died. Did he look in the file? I heard the door open and Sirius came in. I looked up and I couldn't glare. I was just too sad.

"Can you tell me what that was all about?" He said slowly.

"When I was four my father killed my mother then he killed himself. And he did both in front of me." I said looking down.

"Wait, aren't the Brooks still alive?" He asked confused

"No. I saw them both die. I saw them take their last breath and heard them say a last word." I said.

I got up abruptly and walked out, arms folded over my chest, and walked downstairs. Remus went over to me.

"Listen, Aqua I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings when I said that and I'm jus-" I cut him off,- "You're just what? Sorry? How did you know what my parents looked like when they were dead? I was the only one in that room. I was the only one who knew what they looked like if you don't count the law enforcement." I said glaring at him

"Okay fine, I took a peek, but I don't want you to. This pictures will scar you for life. They already did for me." He said like he was begging.

" I'm going for a walk." I said leaving. He grabbed my shoulder.

"You can't go out there alone." He said looking outside.

"I can and I will." I walked outside and slammed the door shut, and I ran. I _ran_.

I ran down the sidewalk until I reached a neighborhood with brown brick apartments. I walked down the sidewalk and saw two houses. One has the number 11 on the building and the other had a 13. I approached the line that separated the two buildings and put my hand agencies the wall. The wall started moving, a new house was birthed from the two other houses. I opened the door and a giant dog came hurling at me. I ran. I ran as fast as I could run. When I entered a wizard neighborhood I changed into a bird and flew away. When the muggle neighborhood came into view I changed back into a person and ran. The dog was still chasing me. I saw my house and climbed up the gutter to the room Remus and I shared. The dog couldn't get me from there. The boys looked at me climbing through the window and have me a weird look. I would too if I saw a little girl climb through the window.

"You know there is a thing called a door. It's where normal people come through into their house." James said still staring at me.

"Well, I'm not normal am I James?" I asked. "There was also a giant dog chasing me so it was my only choice if I wanted to live." I said walking over to my bed and sitting on it.

I looked over to them. They were seated in a circle in the middle of the room. They had Remus's plushie octopus that only had five tentacles, a teddy bear that had one arm and a stuffed animal pig without a head.

"What is this? A satanic ritual?" I asked looking from one ripped up plush to the next.

"Ha. ha." Remus fake laughed " We were playing a game. We told each other to bring an old stuffed animal. Were going to burn them to show that we don't need stuffed animals anymore." He said proudly.

"So… It _is_ a satanic ritual." I said. " I'm going into the shower. Any of you come in and you'll wake up with those stuffed animals shoved up your ass." I walked into the bathroom with my clothes and towels and turned on the water.

When I got out of the shower the room was smoking. The stuffed animals were on fire. Those bloody gits set the bloody room on bloody f***ing fire.

"WHAT THE BLOODY F***ING HELL HAPPENED?" I yelled grabbing my wand.

"AGUAMENTI" (A/N let's say that they were aloud to use magic outside of school.) "I leave you three alone for-" I look at my watch. "Eight minutes and you're already catching the bloody house on fire." I said flabbergasted.

"Sorry. We were burning the stuffed animals." Remus said lowering his head.

"INSIDE?" I screamed at them. I saw my hair go from yellow to red. Remus stepped back. The other boys saw him shrink in fear so they did the same.

"You're all idiots." I said waving my wand at them. Sirius, Remus and James turned orange. I waved my wand again and they all got green hair.

"Have fun looking like Oompa Loompas." I said closing the curtains that separated the sides of the room. I curled up in bed and went to sleep.

James POV:

Remus told Sirius and I that we could stay over his house for a week. He also said he has a god-sister, and NOT to get on her nerves. Today is the day Sirius and I are going to Remus's. After the week is over Sirius, Remus and His god-sister, Ariana I think, are going to my house to meet my parents and staying for a week, from there we are all going to the Hogwarts Express. My parents picked up Sirius from his house last night and in two hours we are leaving to go to Remus's.

Two hours later:

"SIRIUS COME ON!" I yelled "I WANT TO GO!" He came down stairs with a trunk and a letter, laughing.

"Remus sent me an owl" He said "It said, Bring a stuffed animal that you want to burn." I looked at the letter he was holding and it said just that. I ran upstairs and grabbed my old teddy bear. Sure, it was missing a limb, but I still loved it. I ran downstairs the bear clutched in my hand.

"You found that fast." I heard Sirius mutter. I glared.

"Number 1196 Privet Drive, Surrey England." (A/N I know he didn't live on privet drive, well he could have, i couldn't find where he lived, so just pretend.)

I appeared outside the Lupin's house instead of the Fireplace for some reason. Sirius appeared shortly after. He knocked, and a little girl who had purple hair opened the door. I recognized her as the girl from the common room and the hospital wing. Actually I saw her around school about once a week.

"Hello Brook I heard you're going to Hogwarts this year. I bet you're going to be in Slytherin just like your parents." Sirius said

" Hello Black I heard your whole family are Slytherins. I bet that I'm going to be a Gryffindor because well, that's where a 'blood traitor' went so maybe another one will." The girl said putting air quotes around 'blood traitor'.

"You know what blood traitor means right?" He asked with a eyebrow raised

"It's what pure blood families call people who don't go along with their beliefs." She said "but I was told i'm not a pure blood. I'm what they call a mudblood." She said. I gasped but, she didn't seem to notice. Remus came from behind her and put a hand on her mouth.

" Don't call yourself that 'Qua." Remus reprimanded.

"Okay R.J." She said

"R.J?" I asked

"Yeah, Remus John." She said as though it was obvious.

"Come in!" She screeched making my ears ring.

She ran upstairs and out of view.

"What's your sister's name?" I asked.

"God-sister." He said not answering my question.

"What's your God-sister's name?" I asked emphasizing God-sister.

"Her name is Aquarius, but don't call her that unless you want to be launched out the window." He said. Sirius and I laughed.

"I'm not kidding. Call her Aqua." He said a little pale. I paled too and I saw Sirius also paled.

"Damn that kid sounds like a blast." Sirius said rolling his eyes.

She came running downstairs

"Remus!" She yelled

"What 'Qua?" He said as she approached the couch we were seated at. I stared at the file in her hand. She started to open it. Remus closed it quickly.

" Hey! That's all I have left of them. All I have are those files and my memory of that night." She said sadly, her hair turning blue and yellow. "Can I take a peek?" She asked

"No, you can't look I don't want you to see your parents like this." He said firmly

"But I've already seen it before."

"And I don't want you to have a reminder of what everything looked like. It's bad enough you had to see what your father did and what your mother looked like when he was-" Remus shivered "-done with her." He finished shivering slightly. I saw her hair turn all blue, she ran upstairs.

"Can I talk to her?" Sirius asked. I was surprised, I looked over to Remus who looked the same way I felt.

"Why not." Remus said shrugging.

Sirius left. A few minutes Aquarius came down stairs with red and blue hair, and Sirius coming up close behind her. Sirius came over to me.

"I tried, but she just left." He said. Remus got up and went over to Aquarius.

"Listen, Aqua I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings when I said that and I'm jus-" She cut him off,- "You're just what? Sorry? How did you know what my parents looked like when they were dead? I was the only one in that room. I was the only one who knew what they looked like if you don't count the law enforcement." She said glaring at him

"Okay fine, I took a peek, but I don't want you to. This pictures will scar you for life. They already did for me." He said like he was begging.

" I'm going for a walk." She said leaving. He grabbed her shoulder.

"You can't go out there alone." He said looking outside.

"I can and I will." She walked outside and slammed the door shut, and I saw her run.

She ran down the sidewalk until I couldn't see her anymore. Hours later she came climbing into to the room. We looked at her climbing through the window and gave her a surprised look.

"You know there is a thing called a door. It's where normal people come through into their house." I said still staring at her.

"Well, I'm not normal am I James?" She asked. "There was also a giant dog chasing me so it was my only choice if I wanted to live." She said walking over to her bed and sitting on it.

She looked over to us. We were seated in a circle in the middle of the room. We had Remus's plushie octopus that only had five tentacles, a teddy bear that had one arm and a stuffed animal pig without a head.

"What is this? A satanic ritual?" She asked looking from one ripped up plush to the next.

"Ha. ha." Remus fake laughed " We were playing a game. We told each other to bring an old stuffed animal. Were going to burn them to show that we don't need stuffed animals anymore." He said proudly.

"So… It is a satanic ritual." She said. " I'm going into the shower. Any of you come in and you'll wake up with those stuffed animals shoved up your ass." I looked at her like she had three heads.

When she left Remus pulled out matches and set the stuffed animals on fire. SHe came out of the shower, fully dressed, about ten minutes later.

"WHAT THE BLOODY F***ING HELL HAPPENED?" She yelled grabbing her wand.

"AGUAMENTI!" Water shot out of her wand. "I leave you three alone for-" She look at something on her wrist. "Eight minutes and you're already catching the bloody house on fire." She said flabbergasted.

"Sorry. We were burning the stuffed animals." Remus said lowering his head.

"INSIDE?" She screamed at us. I saw her hair go from yellow to red. Remus stepped back. Sirius and I saw him shrink in fear so we did the same.

"You're all idiots." She said waving her wand at us. Our turned orange. She waved her wand again and we all got green hair.

"Have fun looking like Oompa Loompas." She said closing the curtains that separated the sides of the room. We were all so confused.


	8. Another Year Another Quidditch Match

Chapter 8.

Aqua's POV:

James and Sirius both stayed over our house for a week and Remus and I stayed over theirs for a week. It was finally time to go to Hogwarts. I was practically jumping with joy. We were going to floo their instead of apparating. I meet James's parents a week ago when we first came. At first I could tell they didn't like me too much, but as the week progressed they started to treat me more like their child then a piece of unwanted gum on the bottom of their shoe. Tomorrow we are going to floo to platform 9 ¾. But sometimes tomorrow comes quicker than you expect.

"Remus! James! Sirius! Come on bring your lazy bums downstairs with your trunks!" I yelled from downstairs.

One by one they came sliding down the railing with their trunks. I laughed.

"Okay boys, and Aquarius." Euphemia Potter James's mother said holding the green powder. I scowled at the use of my full name.

"It's Aqua, Mrs. Potter." I said politely.

"Oh yes, sorry dear I forgot you hated to be called by your full name." She said smiling.

"It's okay Mrs. Potter." I said smiling back.

The guys stared at me in shock. They knew if they called me Aquarius they would be catapult launched out the window.

I grabbed the floo powder and yelled " PLATFORM 9 ¾!" And I disappeared from their sight. At the platform I saw Fleamont Potter, James's dad. I stepped out of the fireplace. We greeted each other with a little nod. I walked over to him, holding my trunk. Seconds later James came, then Sirius, than Remus and finally Mrs. Potter.

"Come on kids hop on the train it'll leave soon." Mr. Potter said.

"BYE MR. AND MRS. POTTER!" I screamed waving at them.

They laughed and waved back. Sure, I got a few stares but who cares. I'M GOING TO HOGWARTS! When we got into the train the guys needed help picking up their trunks and putting them in the storage areas. Who would've thought I was the only one who could pick up our trunks. I mean I'm two years younger than them.

"I'm going to try and meet new people, so I'm going to go to another compartment." I said facing all three of them, walking out of the compartment.

I found an empty compartment and I wordlessly sent Remus a patronus telling him of my whereabouts. A blond boy opened the compartment door. I looked up.

"Can I sit here?" He asked looking nervous.

"I don't see why not." I said.

"Thank you. I'm called Oscar Enid, but you can call me Ollie. That's what most people call me." He said looking me straight in my eye.

"My name is Aquarius, but call me Aqua. I don't like when people call me by my full name." I said.

"Okay, is this your first year too?" He asked leaning forward a little.

"Yep. But I'm nine and going to turn ten soon. I said leaning forward also.

"Really? That must be cool!" He said wide eyed

"Do you have any siblings? I have a God-brother but nothing else." I said getting even more excited (if that's even possible).

"Yeah! I have a brother! His name is Bryan! He is one year older than me." Bruce said

"Really? My god brother is two years older than me, and I'm a year younger than you. That means they should be in the same year!" I said my eyes widening.

"What is your god brother's name?"

"His name is Remus Lupin." He gasped "What?"

"My brother says Remus Lupin, Sirius Black And James Potter are Hogwarts' biggest pranksters!"

"Remus? A prankster? That's something new." I said shocked.

A boy with black hair and a girl with red hair opened the compartment door. The girl scowled when she saw me.

"Can we sit here? Everywhere else is full." The boy asked. The girl seemed to be really mad at me.

"Yep." I said motioning to the seats.

The boy took the one next to Oscar and the girl was forced to sit next to me. She has been glaring at me for about thirty minutes. I got sick of her glaring at me.

"What's your problem with me?" I snapped glaring back at the girl.

"You're a _Brook._ " She said spitting out my last name.

"That's why you're glaring at me? Just because of my last name? No, no actually it's probably about what my _parents_ have done in the past. Am I right?" I asked looking her straight in the eye. She didn't answer.

"I said 'Am I right?'" I said through gritted teeth. "Yes." She said in a tiny voice.

"You probably agree with them and everything they did." She said getting braver.

"So within five minutes of meeting me you come up with that I agree with my parents and kill muggles, muggle born and wizards and witches of every kind _just_ by my last name?" I asked outraged. She nodded realizing her mistake.

"So riddle me this, if I were a, let's say, a werewolf, would you shun me at first look?" I asked looking her in the eye. She nodded. I felt my hair literally catch fire from my anger. That happens when I'm so mad and my hair becomes so stressed.

"Okay, that's your choice but let me tell you a few things about werewolves, one," I said holding up one finger. "Werewolves can't control their actions, two, the only monsters are the ones who wait outside people's doors at the full moon, and three, a lot of werewolves don't want to kill people. If you went up to my friend, who is a werewolf, and told him he was a monster, I'd claim that you are the monster, it's like me going up to you and saying, 'she's a redhead, she _must_ be soulless.' Or 'she's a witch, she _must_ be killing all of us, we should burn her!' How would you like that?" I asked. Then I got up and went to Remus's compartment.

"Aqua wait up!" I turned around and Oscar was running after me.

"What?" I asked my kind voice back.

"Don't listen to her. I saw your true self. You're not evil or like your parents. I could tell her words hurt you to be called just like your parents. You don't deserve that. You're kind and have hell of a mind. You speak for yourself when I wouldn't." He said comfortingly.

"Thanks Ollie. Hey! Do you want to meet Remus?" I asked.

"Sure!" He said excited.

We walked to The compartment with Remus, Sirius and James. They all looked at us expectantly.

"There was a rude girl in our compartment so we left." Oscar said. It looked like he was hiding behind me. Remus smiled.

"Did you bring her into our compartment?" Remus said nodding towards me. I hit him playfully on the head.

"Ow that hurt." He whinned.

"Oh shush. Can we sit in here with you?" I asked.

"Sure, who are you." Remus asked, nodding toward Bruce.

"I'm called Oscar Enid." he said.

"Are you related to Bryan Enid?" James asked.

"Yeah. He's my brother." Oscar said nodding.

The ride went on like this for hours. When we arrived at Hogwarts we met Hagrid. Hagrid is a very nice, but giant, man. He lead us to the boats that brought us to the castle doors. When we got there he gave us to Minnie. She still had a strict face and hair tightly clasped in a bun on her head. When we were in the entrance hall she told us a whole speech about houses, losing points, earning points, yada yada yada. After her _very_ long speech she lead us into The Great Hall. At the end of the walkway there was a stool, and on the stool there was a dirty looking hat. I saw Ollie and many other kids looking at me. I was confused until I realised my hair was yellow/green/purple and touch of pink. I wonder what the pink means. Minnie started calling names. After all the A's went she started going into the B's.

"Brook, Aquarius" I stepped up and she put the hat on my head.

' _Ah! A very bright mind. You would make a good Ravenclaw, but you don't like to study. Ah… what about Hufflepuff? Very Loyal, a good finder yes you would do good but, Your Bravery and Courage over powers all! Definitely not Slytherin. You're not cunning enough. I know just where to put you.'_

"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat yelled.

Students were so surprised. Nobody clapped until Remus started, the Sirius, then James, then Bruce. Some teachers clapped but that was all. I was a little upset but, what did they expect? I ran to the Gryffindor table and Remus waved me over. I sat next to him. I waited for Oscar's name. They went through the B's, C's D's and now they started the E's.

"Enid, Oscar." I waited.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" I clapped the loudest. Sure, he was in another house, but who cares. He is my friend and I will support him. I saw a boy sitting at the Ravenclaw table, he looked a lot like Oscar. This must be his brother! I waved to him and he waved back energetically. He seemed fun.

After Dumbledore dismissed us from dinner I followed Remus, James and Sirius to The Gryffindor house common room. We walked up to a portrait of 'The Fat Lady' and they said the password 'Aquamarine' and the portrait door opened. I walked into the portrait hole and met with Minnie.

"Miss. Brook, Please come with me." I followed.

"Your Godparents told Professor Dumbledore and I of what happens every week." I nodded.

Every week I have terrible nightmares. I see my parents, dead, I see everybody i've ever known and loved just… dead. I have this every week. And to make matters worst It feels like i'm under the cruciatus curse the whole time. I scream so much that they had to give me a room of my own. I wasn't complaining. I just wish this never started. Seeing the death of my mother and father made me 'mentally ill'. I only told Remus about it. I don't tell anybody my feelings except Remus. Its obvious my god parents found out because I scream, loudly. Remus must have told them after I told him. After Minnie showed me my room I went down into the common room.

"What was that about?" Sirius asked. I looked at Remus pleadingly, he got what I was trying to say and told James and Sirius what happens. They looked really pale. I just shrugged it off and looked into the fire. I saw something red in the corner of my eye and I turned to look that way. I saw the girl from the train.

"Hi, I just came to say that i'm sorry for judging you by your name and by what your parents have done and… thank you for changing the way I see things now. I hope we can be friends." She said looking very sorry.

"Friends." I said holding my hand out for her to shake it. She shook my hand and smiled.

"Goodnight guys ima go to to sleep." I said walking towards the girls stairs.

I found my room, number 111, and walked in. It had lavender walls, carpet, blanket on the bed and a Gryffindor flag. I smiled, got into the shower, changed into my pajamas and crawled into bed.

I can't believe it's already the first quidditch match of the season. Of course they had to make it Slytherin VS. Gryffindor.

In the morning I woke up at 6:10, got into the shower, changed into my Hogwarts school uniform, packed my bag, grabbed my wand and left. My wand is a 13", Ash wood, Dragon heartstring core, and it has brittle flexibility. I was walking down the halls singing (A/N I DON'T OWN ANYTHING) 'We Will Rock You' By Queen, tapping my hands to the beat. I heard more people around me clap the beat to 'We Will Rock You' and I looked behind me to see Remus, Oscar, Sirius, James, Lily and Bryan all clapping along to my singing, and I realised that I wasn't singing quietly anymore. I sang loud now, clapping along to the beat. We all got some weird looks but we didn't care. (AGAIN I DON'T OWN ANYTHING AT ALL!)

"Buddy you're a boy make a big noise

Playin' in the street gonna be a big man some day

You got mud on yo' face

You big disgrace

Kickin' your can all over the place

Singin'

We will we will rock you

We will we will rock you

Buddy you're a young man hard man

Shouting in the street gonna take on the world some day

You got blood on yo' face

You big disgrace

Wavin' your banner all over the place

We will we will rock you

Sing it

We will we will rock you

Buddy you're an old man poor man

Pleadin' with your eyes gonna make

You some peace some day

You got mud on your face

Big disgrace

Somebody betta put you back into your place

We will we will rock you

Sing it

We will we will rock you

Everybody

We will we will rock you

We will we will rock you

Alright"

After about seven verses we reached the Great Hall, but that didn't stop us. We separated to our respective tables, still singing and clapping. More people joined in, laughing. Though no Slytherins joined in. We all went to the Quidditch stands. We were still singing, but I was leading everybody, singing the loudest. After it was 70-40, Gryffindor in the lead. The Slytherin muggleborns (Oh shut up those little sh*ts are there somewhere.) started talking and yelled "WHO LET THE DOGS OUT!" (I OWN NOTHINGGGGGGG) 

Who let the dogs out? [Who, who, who, who?!]

Who let the dogs out? [Who, who, who, who?!]

Who let the dogs out? [[who, who, who, who?!]

Who let the dogs out?

When the party was nice, the party was bumpin' [Hey, Yippie, Yi, Yo]

And everybody havin' a ball [Hah, ho, Yippie Yi Yo]

I tell the fellas ", start the name callin', " [Yippie Yi Yo]

And the girls respond to the call the poor dog show up! [ha ha ha ha]

Who let the dogs out? [Who, who, who, who?!]

Who let the dogs out? [Who, who, who, who?!]

Who let the dogs out? [Who, who, who, who?!]

Who let the dogs out? [Who, who, who, who?!]

I see ya' little speed boat head up our coast

She really want to skip town

Get back ruffy, Get that scruffy

Get back you flea infested mongrel [pant]

I'm gonna tell myself I might not get angry [Hey, Yippie, Yi, Yo]

To any girls calling them canine [Haye! Yippie, Yi, Yo]

Tell the dummy "Hey Man, It's part of the Party!" [Yippie Yi, Yo]

You fetch a woman in front and her mans behind [ha ha ha ha]

I heard a woman shout out

Who let the dogs out [who, who, who, who ?!]

Who let the dogs out [who, who, who, who ?!]

Who let the dogs out [who, who, who, who ?!]

Who let the dogs out [who, who, who, who ?!]

Say, A doggy is nuttin' if he don't have a bone

All a doggy hold ya' bone, all doggy hold it

A doggy is nuttin' if he don't have a bone

All a doggy hold ya' bone, all doggy hold it

Who let the dogs out? [Who, who, who, who?!]

Who let the dogs out? [Who, who, who, who?!]

Who let the dogs out? [Who, who, who, who?!]

Who let the dogs out? [Who, who, who, who?!]

I see ya' little speed boat head up our coast

She really want to skip town

Get back ruffy, Get that scruffy

Get back you flea infested mongrel

Wait for y'all my dogs, the party is on

I gotta get my girl I got my mind on

Do you see the rays comin' from my eye

What could you be friend

that Benji man that's breakin' them down?

Me and my white short shorts

And I can't seek a lot, any canine will do

I'm figurin' that's why they call me faithful

'Cause I'm the man of the land

When they see me they say, ah-ooooo(howl)

Who let the dogs out? [Who, who, who, who?!]

Who let the dogs out? [Who, who, who, who?!]

Who let the dogs out? [Who, who, who, who?!]

Who let the dogs out? [Who, who, who, who?!]

Who let the dogs out? [Who, who, who, who?!] [Yippie Yi, Yo]

Who let the dogs out? [Who, who, who, who?!] [Yippie Yi, Yo]

Who let the dogs out? [Who, who, who, who?!] [Yippie Yi, Yo]

Who let the dogs out? [Who, who, who, who?!] [Yippie Yi, Yo]

Who let the dogs out? [Who, who, who, who?!] [Yippie Yi, Yo]

Who let the dogs out? [Who, who, who, who?!] [Yippie Yi, Yo]

Who let the dogs out? [Who, who, who, who?!] [Yippie Yi, Yo]

Who let the dogs out? [Who, who, who, who?!] [Yippie Yi, Yo]

Nobody could describe how confused the pureblood wizards and witches were. They were singing along, but confused. The game ended at 270-90, Gryffindor victory. Remus has already had two full moons in this school year. I can see Sirius and James getting suspicious. I can see their unconvinced faces when Remus comes up with a poor excuse. I came up with one that should work. I said that Remus is trying to hide the fact that he has a sick aunt, that he gets to see every month, because he didn't want anybody's pity and I told Remus the cover story. He used it every time, very happy he didn't have to come up with a new one every month. They started to ask me why I didn't go too. I said that the school wouldn't let me go because I'm not related to her. They seemed to get it. Little did they know almost everything we tell them is a lie.


	9. Telling and Finding out Secrets

Aqua's POV:

It's already our eighth month at school. The exams are starting and people are going crazy. Speaking of crazy, James and Sirius aren't really buying it. Our story. They asked Mcgonagall about our story, and she said that is was true (which it's not). She probably said that because it had the words "Remus" and "Once a month" and she probably understood. James and Sirius are saying she paused then answered so that means she is lying. The idiots. Why are they so persistent to meddle into other people's business. They give me weird looks all the time and Sirius still isn't fully convinced that i'm nice. He seems to think that i'm just like his parents. And since Sirius is so popular within the girls, none of them like me except Lily and her friend Alice.

Here comes Savannah Puta right now. She is already Hogwarts' biggest b*tch at age twelve. She _hates_ me. She has tried so hard to humiliate me for making "her Siri-boo" uneasy. It hasn't worked. So far she has tried to frame me in a closet with a guy (Like a teacher would believe that a ten year old would snog a guy in a closet), Threw pie at me, shoved food in my face (usually pie), tried to convince everybody that I like Remus, told all of Sirius's fangirl's that I loved him (which made them all hate me), and tried _so_ hard to fight me. I say tried because I win everytime. Last time she came up to me and lightly b*tch slapped me. I went full out on her after that. She had a black eye, three broken ribs, a broken leg, and a fractured skull. I only had a little scratch on my cheek from her nails. I know, I know, I went a little hard on her but, I hate her.

"Hey, Brook. Still have that cut on your cheek I see." B*tchy (oops sorry, Puta) said pointing to my cheek. I also had another cut on my cheek. It went from the edge of my lip to my ear. I got it from the axe that killed my mom.

"Hey, Puta. Still bitchy I see." I retorted. She gasped. I rolled my eyes, It was just too easy to offend her. The dramatic b*tch.

"Want to know something?" I asked. "Puta means whore in spanish, in another type of spanish it means bitch... Funny that it's your last name." I asked grinning slightly. She tried to slap me but, I caught her hand and grabbed my wand. Oh, it's on.

"Exyelliargus!" She yelled (saying it wrong and with the wrong hand motion.) She flew backwards. She slowly got up and ran to Sirius claiming I hit her.

"Wow, that's really low of you, Puta. Lying to keep yourself out of trouble" I said, instantly regretting it when I saw Remus walk away. I didn't think to follow him. Maybe it was a good thing.

Sirius's POV:

I followed Remus, seeing the hurt look on his face at what Aqua said. James followed me, also noticing Remus's face. We followed him all the way to the boy's dorm rooms. We saw him silently crying on his bed. Maybe, it had something to do with the lying part. I found myself hearing her voice in my head. " _Wow, that's really low of you, Lying to keep yourself out of trouble"_ But, what could he be lying about?

"Hey, Remy, what's a the matter buddy?" James asked rubbing Remus's back.

"Was it what she said about lying?" I asked. He froze.

"James and I have been doing some research and we think we know what you are lying about."

"What is it?"

"We think you're a … werewolf." James said.

"I understand if you want me out of the school. I'll tell Dumbledore I'm leaving.

"Why would we want you out of the school?" I asked.

"I'm a monster."

"Remus, you fold your socks, I'm sorry if I'm not trebling at the sight of you." James joked.

"You aren't going to make me leave?" Remus asked.

"Of course not! You're our friend, our buddy!"

"Thank you!" Remus said hugging us.

"So I'm guessing Aqua knows."

"Yup" Remus said in a dreamy state.

"You don't… like her… do you?" I asked.

"Nnno. No." Remus stuttered.

"You do! You love her!" James yelled.

"Shhhhh! No I DON'T."

"Then why are you blushing?"

"Okay. Fine. FINE. You win. I like her, love her even. Ever since we met I've been in love with her. But don't tell anybody. Not even Peter. ESPECIALLY not Aqua."

"Yes, sir." We said at the same time.


End file.
